Recurring Dreams
by jenniferlovvrence
Summary: kerry wakes up from a dream and gets a midnight visitor...one shot! R


Recurring Dreams

A/N: This story is accomplished thanks to my beta AkatsukiDEMONangel.

Kerry wakes up screaming in the middle of the night.

She searches around her bed for her little brother's bear, Footy, whom he had  
given up once he had reached age five. She presses the bear tightly to her  
chest, gasping for calm breath. It is slightly ironic that the uses this ratty  
little toy for comfort when this thing is the reason she has psychological  
problems in the first place.

It had been a while since she had gotten her recurring dreams of wild fire and  
bloodied men. Her nightmares scream evil, evil, evil, but even when she takes  
the pills, she can never sleep.

She gets up off the bed and opens her window, taking in the chilly, stinging  
air. _'Why? Why now? My life is just getting better, so why must I remember  
those nights again?'_

She never fully understands why she is so afraid. Ethan never terrorized her  
in any way other than having her carry Regina's bloody sheets (and repeatedly  
threatening to kill her.) Of course, there was Marsala deciding she would die  
alongside Ethan.

She sighs at the flashback. Her imagination always gets carried away, to where  
Marsala's head was cut open, his eyes were gouged out and his hands were  
stuffed into his mouth. Then, after that, she, when her brain decides that the  
dream is way too old, begins to think of green pickles and turtles nibbling on  
tiny tomatoes (for what reason, she still does not know.)

Every once in a while, she wonders to herself about the whereabouts of  
Michael. Where is he now that he has to keep a low profile?

She suddenly remembers him studying Japanese.

Would he really have gone all the way to Japan?

A soft breeze comes in, throwing her hair around wildly. She sighs again,  
pushing her hair back and tying it into a makeshift knot. She closes her eyes  
in anticipation for another calming breeze, but nothing else comes her way  
except the sound of a voice...

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Kerry's eyes snap open at the familiar voice; the one she thought she would  
never hear again.

Michael.

She simply cannot believe her eyes. The black haired, blue eyes angel who has  
haunted her dreams for almost a year is standing on her window ledge, calling  
her an idiot. Well, that's a nice way to greet the girl you somewhat  
traumatized, Kerry thinks wryly. Then she silently wonders if it is actually  
possible to be somewhat traumatized...

His skin is a shimmering ivory in the pale moonlight, twinkling periodically,  
making her eyes water. His hair is a raven's wing, dark and shoulder length,  
gently swaying with the wind. His eyes are the same pale blue. Icy, with no  
warmth to give to the people he looks at.

_I guess he is still as cruel as ever._

"Eth-Michael?" she whispers, rolling the name around her tongue, hoping she  
won't get a convulsion by recognizing the name (which she thinks she is pretty  
close to doing.)

He raises a eyebrow, looking at her as though she is an idiot. He rolls his  
eyes, but smirks.

"Yes?" he replies, clearly amused at Kerry's shock.

She shakes her head, finally done. "Um… nothing. What're you doing here?"  
_Trying to present you with the __Nobel Peace Prize__. What else would he be here  
for? 'God, Kerry, you are an idiot!'  
_  
"No reason," he answers, casually stepping into Kerry's room, looking  
genuinely curious at the decorations. "Just thought I should visit a certain  
human to see if she's kept my secret." 'I knew it.' He turns to face her. "I'd  
say you did a relatively good job."

She ducks her head. "I had to anyways. People would've thought I was psycho or  
something. Vampires don't exactly exist in human reality you know." Apparently  
they do in Kerry's.

"True, true," he mumbles to himself.

An awkward silence passes before she repeats herself. "What are you doing in  
here, Michael? I mean, now you know that I haven't told anyone about you, so  
what are you still doing here?" _'He's here for his tomato eating turtle,  
that's why… SHUT UP KERRY!'  
_  
His expressions surprise her. First, he looks angry, then confused. Then, he  
ends his little masquerade with a sad frown on his mouth. "I thought you might  
want to see me?"

Yes, she did want to see him, especially in the last year. But all of that  
time, she hoped that when she did see him, he would be human again. Now she  
knows it would never happen. What hope does she have that selfish vampire  
extraordinaire, Michael, would change back into a human, letting go of his  
eternal youth and power, just for her?

"No," Kerry lies, "not really." She looks anywhere but at him. Right now, the  
window ledge was in her peripheral vision. It would be hard to lie looking  
straight at him_. Smooth. Telling a guy that you hope to NOT see him is just  
smooth sailing to his heart. 'God, I have a big mouth.  
_  
"Oh." She looks back at him. He is dazed, confused, and unresponsive.

Michael had thought that during the year he had stayed in Rochester, Kerry  
would have wanted to see him at least once. Maybe she just lied to him. Her  
heart is beating erratically. Or, maybe, it is doing that because she is  
afraid of him.

He thought hard during that year about becoming human again, but he knew it  
was a bad idea. Especially since he needs his stealth and agility during this  
time. Other vampires would obviously want to know why his alias is all over  
the Brockport newspapers along with the words "vampire", "devil worshipper"  
and "kidnapping." Most want to get rid of all the evidence pointing to  
vampirism, but they are smart enough to understand that if Kerry and her  
family were killed as well, everybody in Brockport would get more suspicious  
than they already are. And, frankly, he doesn't want her dead.

"So," she says, "you can leave now." She doesn't want him to, but she can't  
let him know that. She is only starting to get over him. _'Then stop telling  
him to leave!'  
_  
Michael is having none of that.

"Kerry, I'm not going right now." _'Thank you, Michael! Wait, can he read  
minds?'  
_  
She stares at him in surprise. 'What other reason does he have to stay?'

"I want you to wait for me. That's all I ask. Just wait," he begs. He is  
incredibly nervous while saying this.

"Wait for what?" she whispers, thought she knows what his next words will be.

"Kerry, you know what I'm talking about. After a couple of years, there will  
be time for me to become human again. Wait for me, and I promise I'll come."  
Not the choice he had originally wanted to make, but if it is for this  
particular young girl, he knows he will do it.

Kerry is shocked. Again. Michael is going to make a selfless move in his…  
life… for her? The girl who looks like a twelve-year-old and has a body that  
resemble a duffle bag rather than the curvy bodies the other girls at school  
have. Is this for real?

"Why?" _'Shut up, Kerry! O MAH GAWD!'_

"Because I love you." His eyes bore into hers so intensely, she shifts  
uncomfortably. She blushes scarlet, cursing that she had been passed down the  
trait of pale skin.

"Um… kay," she responds. _'Kerry, you have officially won the award for  
being the biggest idiot ever. Thank you very much.'_ "Love you-"

Before she could humiliate herself more, Michael leaned in and kissed her.

At least she won't have to talk anymore.

She wound her fingers into his thick, dark hair, pulling him closer to her. He  
ran his cold hands over her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

"-too," she finishes. She smiles against his soft mouth. "Yes, I'll wait for  
you."

They are trapped in their bliss.

A/N: Short and sweet. Please review~


End file.
